


Scent of Ice

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [4]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Diego y Sid prueban algo más.
Relationships: Diego/Sid (Ice Age)
Series: cien palabras exactas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 4





	Scent of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Diego no sabe qué le ha impulsado a hacerle caso a Sid. Desde que Manny y Ellie se convirtieron en _MannyyEllie_ parece que el perezoso y el dientes de sable son los solteros que sobran y que el mundo conjura para convertirlos en _DiegoySid_. Su nombre iría primero, por supuesto, pero es una tontería pararse a pensar en algo que no pasará jamás.

Lo que no explica la posición en la que se encuentra ahora, con Sid tras él, sobre él, _dentro_ de él… Definitivamente este es un experimento que nunca jamás volverán a repetir.

Aunque si debe ser sincero…

**Author's Note:**

> Me remito a la nota del drabble anterior: "No me preguntéis, por favor, no tengo ninguna excusa."


End file.
